All in a Days Work
by Abydosorphan
Summary: The things I do for friends... this was written because dangerusliasons was sick and in danger of having a hurricane head her way. Not the greatest week.
If someone had asked Kate when she'd gone from being the station psychiatrist to the station sex therapist she wouldn't have been able to tell you. Probably somewhere between the time that Evan Lorne had confessed, in a session, that he was having unusual thoughts and desires surrounding one Ronon Dex, and the time she found herself pinned beneath the very same Ronon Dex on an exercise mat in the gym.

It was at that moment that she first realized just what it was about the tall, strong, mysterious alien that could attract even the very masculine, and previously very heterosexual, Evan Lorne.

The kiss seemed to be a surprise to both of them. The strike of electricity that shot straight to her groin, reminded her just how long it had been since she'd just given in and said 'to hell with it' as she released a moan from her throat. Ronon's eyes had flashed open; he'd jumped up, and practically darted from the room before she'd had the chance to push herself off the floor.

So, the intimacy issues needed a bit of work.

Evan Lorne hadn't been nearly as difficult to _work_ with. He had made the mistake of going easy on her at first – not realizing that she had been learning how to pike fight from Ronon – and wound up on his back once for it. However, when he'd taken her down the kiss had been almost instinctual; automatic. He'd apologized right away, but made no move to get up or stop.

So they'd continued.

Kate wasn't one to have any delusions of being interested in getting caught, especially given the possible implications on her career, but stopping didn't seem to be an option anymore.

Evan was inside her, his eyes closed and head nestled into her neck as his hands braced on her shoulders for leverage and she tried to concentrate on her breathing. His efforts were helping to build her up nicely, but things don't seem to be moving quite fast enough for Kate's satisfaction.

She flipped them as easily as she could, but her pants got caught on his legs and things didn't seem to go as smoothly as she would have liked. She wound up perched above him, fingers entwined and using his hands for leverage as she rode him on, her pelvic bone hitting his in just the right spot to send jolts across her abdomen.

She thought the growl that seemed to permeate the room came from Evan. She took it as quite the compliment until she noticed his face. Her motion faltered and she almost didn't want to turn her head to see who had entered their domain.

Ronon's eyes were as dark as she'd ever seen them, though now she's used to the look he had given her then. Right before he'd joined them. Right before he'd bitten her on the neck and claimed her as his own. Right before he'd sunk down behind her, dropped his pants and slid between their bodies.

Ronon had straddled Evan's legs behind her, one hand placed firmly on her hip while the other bent her forward, causing her ass to tilt toward him and ease his own entrance. Her breath had caught in her throat, her fingers clenching with Evan's so that her knuckles turned white, and her eyes had fluttered shut as it all had become too much.

Kate hadn't been able to hold back the cry that broke forth from her throat, instead it was swallowed by Ronon's hand and the deep growl that he'd emitted. The rhythm had been dictated by him from that point further, Kate too caught up in the sense of being _so, incredibly_ full to even think about doing anything more than go with the flow and allow Evan and Ronon to have their way with her.

The sensations reached their height again and Kate felt her muscles clenching around both her lovers; while Ronon pushed her down, gripped at her shoulder and pounded his way to his own release. Evan's lips claimed hers, his own release peaking as he pushed her further onto Ronon; her body caught helplessly between the two of them.

Afterwards, the three of them had collapsed. The energy all but completely drained from their bodies.

And if things between Evan and Ronon hadn't seemed as tense or awkward from that point forward she could chalk it up to a job well done. And if every other week or so, one or both of them would invite her to one of their _special_ sparing sessions, well, it was all in a day's work.


End file.
